Thanks
by Pink-Green-White-4ever
Summary: Summer tells her two best friends thanks.


**Thanks  
By: Pink-Green-White-4ever  
Last Revised: July 23, 2009**

**Summary: Summer tells her two best friends thanks.  
Genre: Friendship  
Rating: K+  
Ship: SD with one-sided SS**

**Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, if I did Eddie would have been in charge till the end of RPM and we'd be getting an RPM movie ;)**

**AN: Short one shot, post Ranger Yellow Pt. 2. Enjoy**

**Dedication: Shawn, Ang, Enigmaforum and Rapunzl – LOVE YOU ALL!**

--

Finally, she was free. Her parents had gone home and left her to the peace and quiet of the garage. It had taken the boys just under a half hour to straighten up the mess after Tenaya's attack. She'd been allowed to wallow in a long, hot shower while they were busy.

"No fair!" Flynn's annoyed voice floated up to her from downstairs. Slipping her jacket on over the clean tank she was wearing, she smiled and headed down to join those who understood her best.

Ziggy and Flynn were in the middle of playing a game of pool while Scott sat nearby, laughing at their antics. Dillon, she noticed after a quick visual sweep, was no where to be seen. "Do I want to ask?" Summer spoke up, watching Flynn begin chasing Ziggy around the table.

"Ziggy as usual," Scott chuckled, his gaze washing over her from head to toe. As if satisfied with the outside, he smiled for her. "How are you feeling?"

"Relieved, among other things." Leaning over, she touched his shoulder, noticing the tension that had come into him. "Scott?"

"Hmm?" he responded, looking away from their teammates and up into her face. "What is it Sum?"

Swallowing, the Yellow Ranger leaned forward and brushed her lips across his cheek. "Thanks."

Startled, Scott took her free hand in his. "You're welcome, but why are you thanking me?"

Smiling, she squeezed his hand. "Because you stuck up for me against my parents," she whispered, blinking back what looked like a tear. "For not giving up on me, for the support, and list goes on and on."

A little embarrassed but happy for the feelings, Scott simply nodded his head. "I wasn't lying. This Summer is much better than the old one."

"Tell me about it," she laughed, and then casually glanced around again. "Have you seen Dillon?"

Almost instantly, Scott's face seemed to close off. Summer wanted to growl like a bear in frustration, but refrained. She knew Scott had complex feelings in regards to her, but she'd already clearly expressed she considered him the brother she never had. Dillon, on the other hand, was an entirely different matter. He'd intrigued her from the start, and given how he'd behaved during the last few days, she was starting to wonder what else was between them. The Black Ranger hadn't been anymore happy than she about her almost marriage to Chas.

"He went for a walk," Scott ground out, turning his gaze back to Ziggy and Flynn, who were oblivious as they began to debate the differences between Batman and Superman.

Summer rolled here eyes at her best friend before leaning down to kiss his cheek again. "I'll find him," she grinned before turning to stride out of the garage.

--

An hour later Summer found her query in the park, sitting on a bench watching kids play a game of tag. A group of little girls were nearby, and they kept glancing over and giggling at him. The Yellow Ranger saw the shift of his shoulders and knew he was uncomfortable with all the attention. Shaking her head, she took a seat on the bench next to him.

"You look happy," he commented, his head tilting toward her while he looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

"I am," she smiled at him. "My parents finally get who I am now, understand this is the life I want. I have four incredibly caring, funny, and adorable teammates who are willing to go to the wall for me. Life can't get much better than that."

Dillon nodded and sat back against the bench. He seemed to hem and haw for a few moments, obviously choosing his words carefully. "Listen, I'm sorry if I my behavior made this whole situation harder on you. That wasn't my intention."

Summer looked at him. "Thank you, for making it harder."

Confused eyes turned in her direction. "Huh?"

"It's nice to know you and the others care."

"Summer…"

Taking a chance, she reached out and took one of his hands into her own. Even when she felt him stiffen in surprise, she laced their fingers together. "I really, REALLY didn't want to get married."

"And you didn't," he told her, sounding infinitely more relieved than Summer had realized he might feel, which made her smile much wider. "For which, I'm glad. I didn't want to have to murder him," he continued.

Turning to face him, Summer laughed. "Would you have?"

Dillon turned those soulfully dark eyes her way. "I was making plans."

Twinkling laughter rang out from Summer as she leaned against his shoulder, surprising them both. "Thank you."

Grinning, Dillon sat there enjoying her presence. "You're welcome. I do have one question."

"Sure."

"Who the heck names their child Chas?" Dillon questioned. "Honestly, what kind of name is that?" The only answer he got was the soothing and delightful sound of more of Summer's laughter.


End file.
